


Sentimental [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, Episode: S01E09 Sanctuary, F/M, Feels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Before Abbie can reply, Crane reaches across the table and takes her hand. 'My dearest Miss Mills,' he says softly. He looks down at her hand. 'Abbie.' His thumb strokes across her knuckles and Abbie wants to break down and sob right then and there, it hurts so much."</p><p>Abbie and Crane indulge in that bottle of rum. Spoilers for 1.09 Sanctuary. [podfic version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sentimental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060317) by [MissMaudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMaudlin/pseuds/MissMaudlin). 



> This is my first podfic in this fandom. The characters are still a foreign and unfamiliar language on my tongue.

 

 **Title** : [Sentimental](1060317)

 **Author** : [Miss Maudlin](../users/MissMaudlin/pseuds/MissMaudlin)

 **Reader** : [Tenoko1](../users/Tenoko1/works)

 **Fandom** : Sleepy Hollow (TV series)

 **Length** : 8 mins

**Summary:**

"Before Abbie can reply, Crane reaches across the table and takes her hand. 'My dearest Miss Mills,' he says softly. He looks down at her hand. 'Abbie.' His thumb strokes across her knuckles and Abbie wants to break down and sob right then and there, it hurts so much."

Abbie and Crane indulge in that bottle of rum. Spoilers for 1.09 Sanctuary. [podfic version]

 **Files** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dxpq6yn4h32o0g9/Sentimental%20mp3.zip) l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dmtr7hdt886w39h/Sentimental%20m4b.zip)


End file.
